kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Sigurd (TFE)
Sigurd is a main playable character in The Final Emblem, and is the first Lord acquired in-game. Sigurd is one of the only survivors from the destroyed world, Judgral, where he was a loyal and famous knight for the Kingdom of Grandbell, and is also the lord of Castle Chalphy. History Campaign Across Judgral Sigurd was a knight of great renown in the Grandbillian Kingdom, and was the Lord of Castle Chalphy. However, due to a war with the Kingdom of Isaac, Sigurd was one of the few Lords left to guard the homeland against invasion. Sigurd's late family consists of a younger sister, Ethlin, who married Cuan, lord of Lenster, which controls half of the Thracian peninsula. Sigurd's first love was a Shaman named Dierdre, and she bore him a son named Celice, but Deirdre was later captured by The Lopt Sect, and has not been seen since. After the destruction of Judgral, the infant Celice is presumed dead. Beginning with a bandit incursion near Chalphy, Sigurd is forced to begin a military campaign which eventually leads him into Verdane, where he encounters Aira. Although their Kingdoms are at war, Sigurd rescues Aira's nephew, Shanan, and his chivalry convinces Aira to join forces with him on his quest. Soon after, Sigurd encounters a traveling bard named Levin, who is later revealed to be the Prince of Silesia, who has been wandering the continent in order to learn how to better rule his country. Before long, Sigurd is branded a traitor by enemies of his father, and is forced to flee to Silesia, which he then liberates from a pair of brothers who were soon to usurp the throne in Levin's absence. Another series of battles ensues, which eventually lead him back into Grandbell, where Sigurd confronts the conspirators against him and kills them. However, the true traitor who seeks to control the entire continent then reveals his true colors, and summons the Heartless to Judgral, eventually destroying it. Those loyal to the Lopt Sect escaped prior to the attack, and the only other survivors are Sigurd, Aira, and Levin. Arrival at Traverse Town Somehow, the trio arrive in Traverse Town, where they encounter an army of Shadow Heartless lead by a Reverse Armor. However, Seifer Almasy finds and joins forces with them, and the Heartless are swiftly defeated. Abilities He is a master of the blade, and upon receipt of his ultimate weapon, the Tyrfing, is promoted to "Master Lord." Sigurd's two main abilities are "Pursuit" and "Swordplay" -- the first of which is support-type, while the second provides a list of alternate commands. Swordplay is basically Sigurd's equivalent of magic: instead of casting spells, Sigurd has various sword techniques, with varying power levels and tactical uses. At the start of the game, Sigurd has just three Swordplay abilities, though more are sometimes unlocked as he levels up or completes a particular scenario. Sigurd's three starting Swordplay abilities are: *'Hammerstrike': Sigurd wields his blade with two hands, and attacks with an overhead slash, inflicting massive damage. However, it's relatively easy to dodge. *'Rush': Sigurd runs quickly at one or more opponent(s), and then stops suddenly just before them, using centrifugal force to increase the power of a horizontal attack. Not as powerful as Hammerstrike, and enemies that are significantly shorter than Sigurd might evade the attack by simple virtue of the swing going over their heads. *'Savage Cleave': Similar to "Rush", Sigurd charges at the enemy, but instead of a horizontal slash, Sigurd now attacks with an upward swing, which has the potential to stun enemies. It does more damage than Rush, but not quite as much as Hammerstrike. Pursuit activates at the start of battle, and increases Sigurd's strength and attack speed as the battle progresses. To put it more accurately, Sigurd gains a power increase as he wears down his enemies' HP and defenses. The increase is gradual, so the player won't notice it second by second, but there is generally a clear difference between the start of battle and the time it's come to an end. Sigurd's Limit Break, Holy War, provides him with an instant class change to Lord Knight, his regular class in FE4. As a Lord Knight, Sigurd is mounted on horseback, and thus is much faster than usual. During this Limit, all of Sigurd's stats increase by a random number between three and his current level, and due to his increased altitude, he cannot be attacked by some enemies, such as the Shadow Heartless. Relationships Quotes Trivia #Sigurd's promoted class in The Final Emblem -- Master Lord is the same as Roy's in FE6, instead of his normal class in FE4, "Lord Knight".